Snapshots
by Forest Ink
Summary: Words and memories kept as the reminders of our past, present and future:a collection of drabbles.
1. Days like Today

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: yea…this is going to be my dumping ground of drabbles…

* * *

**Days Like Today**

She had trodden through the leaf-strewn forest so many times before. A path in a rather unknown and secluded part of the forest, it is peaceful there, she finds.

It is a place to think. A place to be alone and just do nothing as you watch the leaves fall and the birds overhead zip and dart in every which way like excited children.

She gently leans her back against a nearby tree, slowly lowering herself down onto a large pile of leaves at the tree's base. The clean autumn air is soothing, and the crunch of dried leaves is satisfying to hear.

Closing her eyes, she lets her senses overtake her.

She grins as she hears him draw near, his attempt to remain silent futile because of the leaves crunch that obviously signals his arrival.

A soft curse can be heard, and her grin widens.

"Took you long enough" she murmurs and opens her eyes to meet his.

Nobody wants be alone on a day like today.

* * *

I did have a particular pairing in mind when I wrote this, but this can apply to any pairing… so just think of your own.

review please?


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I hold no…blah, blah, rights, blah, blah, blah, naruto.

A/N: second drabble…very quick I have to say. I'm amazed I updated this early. Anyhoo…

I'm pretty sure the pairing in this is pretty obvious. Who else could it be?

* * *

**Acceptance**

She was late.

It didn't happen to often, but there were those rare times when something would hold her up and she'd come bursting into the clearing where he was waiting 20 minutes late with that apologetic look plastered on her face. And then she'd work extra hard that day to make up for it, not that she didn't work hard every day, of course.

He'd memorized nearly all of her mannerisms by now, the way her eyes lit up whenever she was able to trick him into lowering his defenses just for a moment, or the way she pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows whenever she was thinking about an exceedingly difficult problem.

It was cute. Not that he'd ever admit it of course.

But the best part would always be watching her practice her weapons, watching her glide through the air, fluidly hitting her mark every single time. She had amazing marksmanship.

He was willing to admit that to her at least.

And he knew that those weird flutterings that appeared in his stomach whenever he looked at her meant something, though he was clearly too stoic to ever acknowledge them fully. Doesn't mean that he didn't know what they meant though.

He still wasn't quite sure whether to admit that to her or not.

* * *

Review please. Any comments on how to improve my writing? 


	3. A Wish

**Disclaimer**: I unlike others, actually do not wish to own naruto…I'd probably botch up the whole manga/anime beyond repair if I did…

Just a little response to a reviewer:

**thisismystory**: Um… Well…not…exactly... I said that "she" was late, not 'he'...so it can't be kakashi…and the only girl who is really good with weapons is Tenten… so yeah… The pairing was nejiten…sorry… But thanks for your reviews :)

-----

Just a random little drabble from the perspective of a random Konoha ninja. But you're welcome to picture it as anybody you want.

* * *

**A Wish**

Block.

Hit.

Kill.

Repeat.

Lessons drilled into my mind, now vital to know since Konoha is at war with the sound.

The blood spatters so easily. Red covers nearly every inch of the battleground, filling the air with its noxious coppery scent. It's a massacre.

And yet, I'm still here, slitting throats and inflicting severe wounds on people I've never known.

I am not proud of what I have done. Nor of what I will do. It is only the hope that this war will end that keeps me going.

I have heard the realists talk. They realize that those kinds of thoughts are the real cause of the war, and that the battles will never cease that way.

I listen, and I agree. But man is not perfect, and neither am I, so I'm a still trying to grapple onto some explanation to justify my actions.

A Sound ninja appears from behind, trapping me in his ninjutsu, causing my blood to spray.

I smile a grim smile as I join the already fallen corpses on the ground.

I wish I had had the courage to do something before I died.

* * *

And…yea, that's the end. 

He died.

Reviews please.


	4. Contrary

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't belong to me. Don't wish to.

A/N: Kind of random. Kind of. Not really my interpretation of why shikamaru watches the clouds so much. It's really just one reason why he could.

* * *

**Contrary**

Nara Shikamaru does care, contrary to popular belief.

He cares as much as you or I, about whether his next day will always be so blessed, or whether he'll always have enough food to eat.

Whether he'll die in his next A-Rank mission, or live to old age without ever finding someone that he could at least tolerate to bear him a child.

And he does, in fact, realize that the previous statement is amazingly conceited, though he makes no amends in taking it back, because it is the absolute, utter truth.

But he lives in a world where a million others wonder the same thing, and to broadcast to the world his worries doesn't make him noticeable or special at all.

And he lives in a world where so many have so much more terrible worries to think about, and certainly don't care to hear his own.

And he finds that, unlike everybody else, he can easily push these insignificant worries out of his mind, and concentrate on the simple dreams of tomorrow.

He does realize it may not always be this way.

But until then, the lazy shadow user thinks, he'll just be content to lie in the grass and dream.

Leave the worries to the rest of the world.

* * *

owari.

Reviews would be nice.


	5. Independence

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah Blah Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I think this one's a bit longer than the rest…Oo It's a nejiten that I just suddenly got inspiration for.

* * *

**Independence**

She's always been rather independent.

Maybe it came from having to support herself since she was 10, when both her parents died when a disease had ravaged Konoha. Tsunade-sama, of course, with her amazing and widespread medical skills, was the one who came up with the cure for it, of course.

Or maybe it was living alone in her small dingy apartment that she could barely pay the rent for on her meager ninja salary.

But whatever it was, she was kind of glad, in a way.

It had forged her to be how she was today, so that she was different from the rest of the kunoichi in the way that she didn't care about make-up or fashion.

" You're still awake?"

She smiled, rolling from her back to rest upon her side, so that she could see him more clearly in the moonlight. "Go back to sleep, Neji. I'm just having a bit of trouble sleeping. That's all."

Clear, translucent white eyes rose in concern.

"If you're sure then."

"I'm sure, Neji."

She knew he usually wouldn't have given so easily, but the mission the day before had been long and exhausting, though Neji would be the last one to admit that. He knew she was self-efficient anyways, and he didn't have to look out for every time.

'Being independent isn't so bad', she thought as she watched him return to slumber.

It meant you stand out to guys like Hyuga Neji.

* * *

**Owari.**

Reviews would make me really, REALLY, happy.


	6. Pride

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Drabbles are very easy to do. Sasuke-centric. Funny how I always seem to write about the people I hate most. Go figure.

* * *

**Pride**

The waves stream past two bodies, never rushing, though never stopping either as it makes it way through the giant chasm that is the Valley of the End.

A battle has just been fought; lives nearly lost, friendships betrayed, and blood spilled.

It is a weary time for both, though one is unconscious.

The other lies there, on the far from comfortable ground, muscles strained, and chakra exhausted.

He knows he must continue as he set out to do; after all, he won the battle, and his right to venture further.

And he knows that there's no turning back now, because he is not willing to sacrifice his pride to go back on something he spent so much energy trying to do.

He heaves himself up, taking one last glance at his unconscious, one-time best friend, before disappearing into the mass of looming trees behind him.

He always did have too much pride.

* * *

Owari.

Reviews? Criticisms?


	7. Stars

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Stars**

A star shines as long as there's something to support it, to provide energy to help it glow.

But then the darkness comes, drowning it all, spreading its cold crooked fingers to surround the glowing ball of light, in an attempt to squeeze it dead. It does not bother to do it secretively, ganging up and attacking relentlessly.

The star is not weak, and always fights the best it can, because it has its dream, to be as bright as a sun one day.

The sun is adored by all, and will always have its planets there in times of trouble.

But who does the star have?

Will a still star still shine, when its energy has run out, and it has nothing left?

* * *

A/N: erm… I'm wondering if anybody actually understands this. It was an on the spot thing, with me trying to see if I can attempt any symbolism whatsoever. Don't think it worked that well. Did ANYBODY realize who this was? 

Just trying to work on my writing here…-.-

yes, i realize that technically, the sun IS a star...damn all you overly smart people...

Reviews would be appreciated.


	8. Perfection

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: um…crappier than usual...or at least in my eyes. But it's something, and I was just suddenly in the writing mood…nejiten

* * *

**Perfection**

She places all her trust in him, because she believes that with him around, nothing can go wrong.

He is secretly flattered, but at the same time, scared, that he won't live up to her expectations. But he puts up his blank, cold mask that hides any indication of such feelings.

She believes that he's untouchable, ever so much farther than her, and strives to be his equal.

He would never admit that maybe, just maybe, she's closer than it seems.

And when the rain falls, and that mask finally flutters to the ground, maybe she'll see that he's not quite so perfect after all, and healing can finally begin.

* * *

Owari.

Ok…crappy…um…review anyway?


	9. Determination

Disclaimer: yea. No belong to me. Ok..

A/N: …hinata-centric, though you probably already knew that…. Just a random thing that had me very frustrated. Had the urge to write, but never thought it was good enough and came out with this. So.

--------

**Determination**

She practices and trains like she's never done before, executing the Hyuga's Gentle Fist determinedly, though the movements are far from the fluid and sleek executions of her cousin, Neji.

She is not one to back down, because she knows that that would make her seem unworthy, and this new emotion that sweeps over her keeps her going, telling her over and over that she can indeed, accomplish anything she puts her mind to.

And she will make that person proud, because she admires that person so, for his ever-present exuberance and determination, his ability to brighten any life he meets.

She believes that she is invisible to him, just another girl in the sea of faces he sees each day, the person in the background whose presence is clearly so overshadowed by Haruno

Sakura: the girl who seems to have it all.

And that's why she will continue training, hoping one day to be seen for who she is, and finally becoming strong enough for him to acknowledge her.

-----------

Reviews would be nice. 


	10. Unbeknowest

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Don't sue.

A/N: this originally wasn't going to be a sasu/saku pairing…simply because I loathe the stupid pairing with all the strength I have. It was SUPPOSED to be a continuation of "Determination". Yeah, that FAILED. Why do I write about stuff I hate? _bangs head on desk._

* * *

**Unbeknowest**

He hides in the bushes, watching her train amidst the foam and mist that clings to the air that is the result of the waterfall behind her.

Masked in chakra-enforced henge, tope brown now replaces midnight hair, skin tone 2 shades darker covers up his pale complexion. And to top it off, a black trench coat, hiding the signature fan symbol of the Uchiha clan from view.

He watches her, admiring her new determination, and her skill and power as each move is thrust with precision. Such is the power of the new pupil of Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin.

Watching listlessly at a girl who remains blissfully unaware, he is lost in his fantasies. A fantasy consisting of him and her together, and what a pair they'd make.

He knows he has never felt so strongly about anybody before, and he is scared to lose his stoic cover. He does not know life outside his mask.

But watching her causes a rise in his heart, and he wonders if even after all that he has done to betray her, she maybe, just maybe, felt the same way about him too.

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. Comments/Criticisms are welcome. 


	11. Thank God

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me :)

A/N: slight naruhina, YES this is a naruhina. Just to make that clear. There's usually a lot of guessing among reviewers whenever the writing is slightly anonymous. And speaking of reviewers, I'd like to thank mine SO MUCH. Especially those who've been there since drabble 1.

And especially for **Thisismystory**, I have a short nejiten story in the works with one chapter done. (when I say short, I mean short because it's probably going to be at the most 6 chapters) But if anybody has read my profile at all, then they'll know I have an incredibly short attention span when it comes to multi-chapter fics. And so I'm hoping to finish the story before posting it, just so I can do it on my own time.

ok. Long author's note. Should probably shut up now.

* * *

**Thank God**

He wonders if it's all worth it.

The bloodshed, the pain, and the painful dreams at night of lifeless corpses that causes him to wake at ungodly hours screaming.

He's never been one for pain, simply because he's too kind hearted. He'd rather make friends than kill an enemy, rather go visit an old acquaintance then go spying in the opposing side's village.

But he realizes he has no choice, because the enemy obviously doesn't feel the same, and attacks with all their strength, though Konoha has made it clear that they would like no war with them.

And it is in the dead of night that he realizes that he is more fearful of his dreams than fighting a hundred of the enemy alone, and the way his bed stand now has finger marks is a testament to that. And it is then that he needs somebody else the most, to chase his nightmares away.

He offers a small smile into the darkness, before wrapping his arms around the sleeping girl next to him. He supposes it's a good thing she's here then.

Thank God.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. Criticisms are welcome. Flames are taken into consideration. 


	12. Too Late

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: it's very depressing. Which is weird since I'm not even sad. So. I pictured this as a shikaino. It's a cute pairing, not one I was much fond of in the beginning, but countless fanfictions can do wonders to change your mind.

But yes, this is slightly depressing.

* * *

**Too Late**

She loses.

Her silent screams echo in the darkness, numbness enclosing her on all sides. She wishes someone would hear her, but alas, it was not meant to be. The fight is over, the battle long gone, and her half dead corpse is all that is left in the once lush patch of forest.

She regrets.

Pouring rain is mixed with her drained blood, covering the whole clearing in its intoxicating stink, and the scent is what keeps her alive for one more breath. She knows it won't last for long.

He runs.

He rushes towards an area unknown to him, somehow knowing that she is there all the same. Instinct, and the deep thudding of his heart is what leads him to her, and he knows that something is wrong, simply because he seems to always know when she needs help.

He arrives.

Her last breath is long gone, and he realizes it when he sees that her chest no longer rises and falls from breathing. There is nothing he can do.

He mourns.

And the sky weeps with him.

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. 


	13. Dreaming

Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me, etc.

A/N: tenten-centric, slight nejiten. Yup yup. As for my other chaptered story, I've got two chapters done. Ha. Going slow, and that's just fine with me. Im gonna finish it before I post it up. anyhoo, about the actual drabble...it started so well ,and then i tacked on an ending cuz it was going nowhere. hm. not my best. not at all. but it'll do.

* * *

**Dreaming**

She often dreams when she's alone. Of fantasies, triumphs, and ideas that aren't all that far away at all. She's always been practical. Stick to what you know you can get, and you'll never be disappointed.

She wishes sometimes that she weren't so realistic, so that maybe her mind would once in a while let her dream of unreachable things that although could probably never happen, make her happy to think about.

Because even though she's capable and strong, even the strongest of beings have dreams and ideals that need filling out.

And secretly, she knows, the real reason that she wishes she could fantasize would be because then she could think of him, and all the things she loves about him that she'll never get a first-hand experience of.

Every dreamer needs a dream, and for her, he is the dream.

It just wouldn't be dreaming if he wasn't in it, after all.

* * *

Review? 


	14. Capable

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs, etc…

A/N: I wanted to so something other than romance. anko-centric. based of the anime since the manga says next to nothing about her :)

* * *

**Capable**

Everybody calls my past 'dark'. I was once Orochimaru's subordinate, but cast aside when he deemed me not strong enough, left on some no name beach in the middle of wave country. The mark he left on me still shoots daggers of pain throughout my body, and those who know of itgive me the moststupid sympathetic glances imaginable. And they all pity me that I have to live with this burden.

I don't regret.

If I hadn't followed Orochimaru, I wouldn't have become like I am today. I'm tough and I know it. But I think I'd still be some stupid pansy of a jounin if I had stayed the way I was without meeting my former master. If I didn't, I wouldn't have ever known just how capable I am. I've grown stronger because of it.

And that cursed seal is a real bitch sometimes, but it's a constant reminder that I have to look forward, never back. Never back.

10 years ago, everything fell to pieces. 10 years ago, I was left for dead. And 10 years ago, I was betrayed beyond anything I'd ever imagined.

But I wouldn't change a thing. It's interesting, really.

* * *

Reviews? 


	15. Duty

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me

A/N: ahem. Tragedies and fear are easy emotions to write. Really. All this dark stuff really isn't me feeling depressed or suicidal. Really.

* * *

**Duty**

_I suppose I never though I'd be the type of person to write this letter. A suicide note? Hardly. Its not even like I'm going to be slitting my throat or anything. _

And I suppose I just wanted to say goodbye, if I do die. You all mean so much to me.

_Be happy, love life, and laugh. And cling onto the things most precious to you. You never known if you'll ever see them again. _

I wish you the best. I'll be gone by the time you read this, I'm sorry I never gave you the option of choice. There is no choice though. No choice but mine…

_  
_Naruto gazed sadly at his finished letter, before carefully inserting the piece of paper into a small delicate envelope. He dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor, knowing somebody would find it. Somebody would.

A slam of a door could be heard, and Naruto was gone. Dangerous missions were a fact of life, especially suicide ones. Ones that held almost no chance of survival. But Naruto bore it like a man, heading towards the main gate.

It would be the last time anyone ever saw him alive again.

_Maybe we'll meet again someday. _

-Naruto

* * *

Reviews?


	16. Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…

A/N: Hm. Right. Ok. Small story status update for **Thisismystory: **um..sorry? I know you're waiting for the story, but I'm just slow that way… will be short, 5 chapters, and I'm 2 pages into the 4th chapter. So be proud :)

* * *

**Enough**

It is our dreams and hopes that take us higher than ever before, soaring among the clouds, swooping in and around stars.

It is our pettiness and foolishness that causes us to fall behind, underestimate and be overestimated in turn, falling, dipping back to the ground, no longer among the birds.

It is our skills that have us push the limits, because there is no seat belt on how high you can go, and how far you can run.

But nobody ever knows what it is that allows us to open our hearts to love, to love and be loved in return, to feel the gentle embrace of another's arms around you.

Hyuga Neji isn't too sure either, but he realizes with arms wrapped around Tenten, that he doesn't really need to know.

It's enough.

* * *

Reviews and Criticisms/Ways to improve are appreciated. 


	17. Friends First

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: 0.0 this was supposed to be a happy shikaino. And then it just kinda failed. Oh well.

* * *

**Friends First**

They were friends first. Always friends first.

Sure, they both noticed the subtle hints and stares they gave each other, but nothing ever started, and nothing ever grew.

And anything that might have been was crushed before it began, because it was so deeply ingrained in the back of both their minds; friends first.

Years passed, and he went on to date Temari, and she became the girl who had more boyfriends than she could count.

And now, 15 years down the road, it is his and Temari's wedding. And while she watches as a bridesmaid, there's something inside she can't explain, that keeps protesting that it's all so wrong. She can't know that he feels the same.

So it was sad, when the final vows were finally exchanged. Because they were vows of missed chances and lost opportunities. They offer each other small smiles, ones that do nothing to hide what they truly feel.

Because in the end, it always just remained, friends first.

* * *

Reviews would be nice. They've been lacking lately. 


	18. Full Moon

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Disclaimer is dreadfully boring for lack of anything creative or remotely amusing to put. :P

A/N: Been listening to the new naruto ending, "yellow moon" by Akeboshi. Lovely, lovely song, yes. It is inspiring. Go listen to it if you have the means to download it. I've also been in a shikaino fetish as of the past few hours, and this drabble was in fact, written right after I wrote "friends first". Thought I needed to give shikaino some happiness for once.

* * *

**Full Moon**

"Do you believe in magic?"

"What?"

"You know, those stories about magical things happening underneath the full moon?" She says as she stares up at the moon above from her place on Shikamaru's roof.

He raises an eyebrow from beside her. "Didn't take you for a person who liked fairy tales."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I suppose." He pauses, before continuing. "But I'll learn eventually."

And it is that night that they share their first kiss. Tentative and hesitant, it's a far cry from passionate or sweet. But it is enough, because it's them and because it's the beginning of something beautiful.

And the full moon above them stands as witness.

* * *

Reviews? Please? 


	19. Solitary

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. My disclaimers really suck.

A/N: um… long time no update. Trying to improve on writing. Don't know when the next update will be.

* * *

**Solitary**

The day after Uchiha Sasuke left, Uzumaki Naruto found a small black cat with innumerable scars and cuts.

It was a rather painful process, Naruto later comments as he looks back once it was all over, to heal and bandage all the wounds. The cat was neither cooperative nor friendly, but instead mistrustful and arrogant as hell. Ate when he was only dying from hunger (Naruto supposed it was because he was the one feeding it) and slept only when he was out of the house.

The cat warmed up after a period of time, he later supposes; since the cat no longer minded the blonde's presence as much. Ate whenever hungry; slept whenever he wanted to.

But cats are rather solitary creatures, and wild ones ever more so. And though the experience isn't new for Uzumaki Naruto, it still hurt like hell when he came back home one day to find the cat gone.

* * *

Review? 


	20. Kisses

A/N: um… I found this underneath many, many folders in my computer. I think I wrote this back in… July. So I'm just posting this now since I haven't posted anything for a while.

dang. don't you hate it when you post something, then read it again and realize you made mistakes? I realize that I have to resubmit almost every single one of my pieces because I don't do a good enough job of editing beforehand. How hard is it to edit 250 words?

* * *

**Kisses**

It's the little kisses in the dark that do it for him.

Unknown to everybody else, it's she that is always there to satisfy his insatiable hunger for something more, though anybody in his place would be perfectly content with what he already had.

It's shameful and embarrassing, yet addictive, like a seductive poison. And he's falling, ever deeper and deeper into glittering pools of acid that threatens to submerge him.

His wife is noticing his absences, little by little. And he knows that she suspects something, though she is still fighting with herself to give her husband the benefit of the doubt.

And he feels guilty for a moment, but seeing _her_ again in the middle of the night chases all his inhibitions away, and as they make love at her rented apartment, it's _she_ that's all he thinks about.

He wishes it would stop. He hates being caught in the middle between two equally headstrong girls. Both alike in so many ways and yet, detest each other with every ounce of their beings.

Shikamaru for once comes up at the biggest loss of his life, as he lies naked next to a sleeping Temari, yet still somehow thinking of his wife, Ino who's fighting her own internal battles from just three apartments over.

Review?


End file.
